


Fluffy potatoes

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shizaya - Freeform, frist fanfic, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a fluffy morning in bed with Izaya and Shizuo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic and is written on my phone....so yeah..... Prepare for the worst. Criticism is needed and welcomed,Throw at me any tips you know!
> 
> I always see these at the beginning of other fanfics so....  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara. Still don't know why I have to put this on here..
> 
> WARNING: you may drown in the waves of fluff emitting form this fic, proceed with caution.

'Warmth' that was the first thing he became aware of as he slowly gained conciseness. It completely enveloped Izaya pulsing through him and warming him to the tips of his fingers. Letting out a low sigh of contentment Izaya slowly blinked open his Crimson eyes. Letting them adjust to the soft light in the room.

Shifting onto his side he gazed at the person who was emitting all of this warmth in the first place.' Shizuo Heiwajima the beast of Ikebukuro' was currently sleeping on his back, with the sheets to his other wise bare hips. One arm hanging off the edge of the bed and the other wrapped loosely around Izaya's waist. Bleached hair spreading out on the pillow, glowing softly from the sun light spilling from the window,watching as his tanned chest slowly rising and falling in quiet little puffs, he Reached out one pale hand to play with a strand of golden hair and watching the calm peaceful look on his face, it looked a little too calm and peaceful for his taste. With a playful look in his eyes Izaya leaned forward and place a wet kiss on the tip of shizuo his nose. Pulling back he let out a breathy laugh as shizuo furrowed his eyebrows and wrinkled his nose in his sleep making a "hmf" sound at the kiss.

Quietly Slipping out of his boyfriends grip Izaya lazily sat up on the bed. Gray sheets pooling around his waist as he stretch and let out yawn,running his hands through his black hair, A nice hot shower sounded good about now. Izaya thought and was about to get up When his thoughts were rudely interrupted by a pair of hands placing themselves on his hips,pulling him back down to the bed.  
" Shizzzuooo-chun " the Informant wined " I want to get up!"  
" too bad " Shizuo said sleepily encircling him with his arms and nuzzling his nose in nape of Izaya's neck. " I wonder how shocked the public would be if they knew the "monster of Ikebukuro" was just one big cuddling teddy bear?"  
The Raven said as he fruitlessly tried to wiggle out of Shizuo's embrace." they would eventually get over it" Shizuo said tightening his grip on Izaya as he tried get out of his grasp. 

Heaving out a sigh of defeat Izaya twisted himself around in Shizuo hold so that he was facing the blond. " Shizuo is mean" Izaya said sticking out his lower lip and pouting. He looks so adorable when he pouts like that. Shizuo thought with a small smile forming on his lips. " what are you smiling about? " Izaya asked,narrowing his eyes at him. " nothing " shizuo chuckled slightly " just about how cute you looked pouting like that " Izaya scowled " I don't pout, and I do not look cute. Sexy? Yes,Cute? No." 

"Hmm A sexy pout? That doesn't seem like the right word " Shizuo said thoughtfully " how about adorable?"  
"You're impossible" groaned Izaya, barying his head into Shizuo chest. Feeling the blondes laughter and the steady beat of his heart vibrate through his chest, Izaya relaxed into shizuo, as he carded his fingers through the Ravens hair. They both just lay there in a comfortable silence, eyes closed peaceful breathing in each other. 

[can just stop here for a second or a tick ( whatever floats your boat) and enjoy this nice peaceful moment? Ok? Great Good now please carry on~!]

" oh my god! Kasuka! " Izaya suddenly said " What are you doing here! " At the mention of his brothers name Shizuo, snapped his eyes open In surprise " Kasuka? Where?! " he said sitting up and looking around with a confused look.  
" oh my god Shizuo I can't believe you fell for that!"  
Laughed Izaya, now standing in the door way of their room.  
" Oy flea get back here! We where having a moment!" Shizuo said. " A moment? Oh a moment! I think I just saw it, I waved at it as it passed bye " smirked Izaya as he turned around and started walking out of the room. " hey! Come back here! " Shizuo yelled at him " and your wearing my shirt! " Izaya was indeed wearing Shizuo shirt having pick up the nearest thing he could find on the floor when he was getting up. And it was now hanging on his small frame,the over sized t-shirt reaching to his thighs. " what you don't like it?" He said innocently.That damn flea looked sexy and he knew it. Shizuo thought as Izaya threw a cheeky smile over his shoulder and walked out of the room. Damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think for my first fanfic? Good? Ehh?  
> or was it a:YOU NEED TO STOP AND GET SERIOUS HELP! ( If the last one please try to help this poor soul as she cries in the corner, reading other fanfiction to console her self )
> 
> Thank you for reading my lovely Little potatoes~<3 writing tips welcomed!


End file.
